The Magician's Trick: SYOC 2
by Firestorm Runner
Summary: Why? Because plot bunnies don't leave me alone. And because SYOCs are popping up again. And because I love them. Everything inside : ! *OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

Yeah yeah, I know, I should be working on 'Chaos' and rest assured, I am! Half of the next chapter is written and all of the following chapter is planned out. So why am I here? Quite frankly, I got this plot bunny a few days ago and it just hasn't left me alone. So I figured, what the hell? Might as well write this one out too. All the info ahead!

**Plot:** It'd be crazy to think that the events in Tulsa hadn't been heard by other HoNs. Moreso, it wouldn't be out there to say that the Darkness is beginning to spread to other Houses as well. Welcome to the Washington DC House of Night, your typical, run of the mill, vampyre fledgling school where those who are Marked go. Or, it was your typical, run of the mill House of Night until Darkness spread to it. Now, as three professors accept the ancient, evil magick and it's likely more will soon fall to its temptation, what do the rest have to do to keep Darkness out of their House of Night and quarantined to Tulsa? Because Goddess only knows what would happen if it _really_ started to spread...

**Rules:** Everyone hates them, I know...just stay with me, they'll be over soon...

_1. To submit your character, just copy Trick's profile and fill it in with your own info (this is really no duh...but I'm just specifying)_

_2. This story will run parallel to 'Chaos,' so if you have a character accepted into that story, please do not submit them here. Still, feel free to submit characters and as many as you want._

_3. It would be much preferred if your character doesn't have an affinity for an element. There are reasons to the plot for this, but if it's absolutely vital to your character that he/she have an element, please make it a weak affinity._

_4. If you read these, put 'Something Random' at the top of your post._

**Gender Count:** I need anywhere between 5-10 girls and 6-11 boys give or take. I need professors too.

**Other Info:** Currently, I am not at my house for a week. However, I do have internet access at times and can get review notifications all the time. I will be monitoring and if I accept your character into a major role, I will PM you to talk about it.

* * *

_Original Name:_ Nichole Marie Gallorine

_Changed Name:_ Trick Mahoney

_Age:_ 16

_Former:_ Third

Description: She's a relatively small girl, standing at 5'2" and weighing 101 pounds. Thanks to her heritage, she has lightly tanned skin and a rather pixie-like face set with hazel eyes. Her black hair falls straight to the bottom of her shoulder blades with side-swept bangs and has dyed red streaks in it.

_Clothes:_ Typically she'll be found in a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt with a funny saying on it if she's not in school uniform. On top of that, she always wears a silver necklace with a star pendant on it and a silver, ruby encrusted ring on her right, middle finger. And on a rare occasion, she can be found wearing a black and silver fedora just for the hell of it.

_Personality:_ Like her name implies, Trick is a happy-go-lucky, free spirited prankster. She's light-hearted and can (and will) make a joke out of anything and everything or make some sarcastic comment. Her pranking, carefree nature gets her into trouble quite a bit, but somehow, she can typically talk her way out of it. Very rarely does she take things seriously, but when she does, you'll know it even though she'll still crack jokes to ease the tension of a situation. She's also very crafty and creative in making plans and scheming and the like, so she is also quite unpredictable at times.

_Human Bio/Family:_ Trick was born into a middle class family as the eldest of three. Her mother made pretty good money as a florist, her father was the owner of a local grocery store, and her twin younger brothers, though they annoyed her incessantly, were playful and the typical boys. Trick was the average class clown of school and maintained a B average to keep her family happy. The only thing out of the norm with this girl was her love of magic. She started learning magic tricks at a young age thanks to her grandfather. The two were very close and she was devastated when he passed when she was 12. However, she carried on learning magic in his honor and will never take off the necklace that he gave her. Her love and skill for magic is how she got her changed name, Trick was the nickname she got in high school (derived from Niks, her original nickname) and Mahoney was her grandfather's last name.

_Fledgling Bio:_ After being Marked after school, she settled in nicely at the House of Night, taking on her desired role of class clown. Though her pranks sometimes got on others' nerves, she was generally well-liked by students and teachers. Everything ran smoothly until a month in. She was in Vamp Soc first hour and suddenly started coughing off blood. It was obvious early on that she was rejecting the Change, what she didn't expect to happen was come back as a red fledgling. Of course, DC knew about the events going on Tulsa, but the red fledglings appear both after rejecting the Change and being Marked was a bit new. Now, she's adjusting to, what she calls her second Change, and maintaining her class clown position.

_Likes:_ Magic, vampyre rituals, her friends, horseback riding

_Dislikes:_ Party poopers/sticklers, homework, drama (both the class and the thing)

_Affinity:_ She has what she calls illusion. Mainly, she's able to make objects appear and disappear and she's working on being able to do this with people, starting with herself.

_Cat:_ She has a young black cat with green eyes who is calm and carries a bit of a mysterious charm about her. Trick aptly calls her Abra.

_Dark Daughter/Sons:_ After her subsequent death and second Change, she was asked to join and she accepted.

_Other Stuff:_ Not much left to say for her.


	2. UD 1

Sorry for the delay, between summer business and waiting for characters to come in, I withheld updating this. I'm giving two updates, this one and a final one in a few days...and then this story is starting because I can't wait any longer. As of right now, this is the current plan for the characters' relation to Trick and how they'll fit into the story, if you have an issue with that, contact me in some way:

**Alice:** Friend and possible roommate, kind of like the older sister to everyone in the group

**Kaine:** Frenemy, really they're friends but have been known to have all out pranking wars

**Drake:** Best guy friend

**Ebony**: Friend, kind of like the youngest sister to everyone in the group

**Lina Jay:** English Professor

**Cory:** Friend, the one who typically manages to keep everyone calm and rational

**Melody: **Friend, the annoyingly cute one

**Tonia (submitted by PM):** The redeemer, think Aphrodite-like

**Cole (submitted by PM):** Eventual boyfriend

I still could use a few more characters, but if I don't get them by Friday...I'll just fill in as needed. And that's all I got. Hope to start this soon, and, as always, slaving over 'Chaos' ;).

~Stormy


End file.
